kingsmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Harry Hart
Harry Hart, commonly known as Galahad, is the deuteragonist in the 2014 film ''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' and'' Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017). He is portrayed by Colin Firth. Background Early Life Not much is known about Harry's early life, although it was stated in ''Kingsman: The Golden Circle that he wanted to become a lepidopterist before joining the armed forces, which possibly led to him joining Kingsman. ''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' 1997 Harry and his unit were conducting a raid in the Middle East when their captive pulled a grenade. Harry's candidate for the position of Lancelot quickly jumped on the grenade, saving the unit at the cost of his life, but he still felt guilty for not properly searching the man. The other agent present was given the position with the man's death. He gave a bravery medal to the deceased agent's widow and his son, Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, telling them that if they ever need help, they should call the phone number on the back of the medal and deliver a coded message. Meeting Eggsy Seventeen years later, Eggsy called the number and used the code to get himself out of trouble after having been arrested for stealing a car and driving dangerously. Harry saw some Kingsman potential with the recent death of Lancelot, and they went to a bar where Eggsy had gotten in trouble with some of his stepfather's goons. They tried to intimidate Harry into leaving, but instead he simply locked the front doors before starting a brawl that left all of the other men in the bar incapacitated. Finishing his drink, he apologized to Eggsy about it, saying that he had some pent up anger after the death of one of his associates, and was about to wipe his memory of the event when Eggsy said that he could keep a secret. Willing to test him, he placed a bug on his shoulder without him noticing before letting him leave. The Introduction of Kingsmen True to his word, Eggsy didn't say anything when his stepfather was beating him to know who was in the bar with him, and before anything bad happened Harry intervened through the bug, asking for Eggsy to go to the Kingsman tailor shop to meet him there. Harry offers him a chance to become a Kingsman agent, taking him to the Kingsman Mansion for training and testing. The Case of James Arnold & Dinner with Valentine Meanwhile, Harry was also working on the case of Professor James Arnold, who had been kidnapped a short time ago and was the case on which the former agent Lancelot was working at the time of his death. However, Arnold was seen in public a few short days earlier. Finding Professor Arnold, he tried to interrogate him about his kidnapping, only for a chip in his head to explode, killing him and throwing Harry in a deep coma. Upon his awakening, he took a fake identity to meet Valentine himself, posing as a billionaire. The two met over a McDonalds meal, discussing Valentine's views. However, Valentine suspected him to be a secret agent, and his drink had as a tracking device in it. Eggsy's Final Test Back in London, Harry takes Eggsy to the Kingsman tailor to have his suit measures taken, only to run into Valentine again, who was having a suit made for him as well. Still posing as a billionaire to him, he suggested he buy a top hat to go with the suit. The hat would have a listening device in it, allowing them to discover more about his plans. Meanwhile, Eggsy was on his last Kingsman test: shooting his dog. He did not, which when he met Harry again made him very disappointed in him, revealing that the gun he was handed was filled with blanks. The two were not able to reconcile, as Harry had to leave to track down Valentine. Before leaving, he told Eggsy to stay and that they'd finish it when he'd return. Harry was being the father figure at this time. "Death" Following Valentine's trail to Kentucky, he assisted to a bigoted and hate-filled speech in a church. Not seeing Valentine anywhere, he was about to leave when Valentine activated his SIM cards making everyone, Harry included, go berserk and turning the church in a bloody battlefield. Harry personally killed several of the churchgoers and was the last man standing by the end. Remorseful over having killed so many people, he exited the church where he met Richmond Valentine face to face with Gazelle and two armed men. Whilst at gun-point, Valentine joked about how their situation was similar to that of an old spy movie, before shooting Harry in the eye, where he was presumed dead. Rescue Unbeknownst to Eggsy or anyone else, the Kingsman's American cousins (known as the Statesman) noticed the signal of Valentines chips activating and sent Agent Tequila and Ginger Ale in a helicopter to investigate. The two agents found Harry shortly after Valentine had left, and quickly applied a special medical gel to repair his damaged brain tissue, saving his life. After investigating the church, Tquila and Ginger brought him with them back to the Statesman headquarters. As a side effect from the bullet wound and the medical gel, Harry suffered from amnesia and believed himself to be a lepidopterist. ''Kingsman: The Golden Circle'' Harry remained in Statesman custody for a year, with the agency having no idea who he was and thus how to restore his memories. When Eggsy and Merlin traveled to the Statesman headquarters after Kingsman was destroyed by the Golden Circle, they were shocked to discover that the former Galahad was still alive, and were devastated to learn that he did not recognise them. Merlin and Ginger attempted to help Harry regain his memories by making him remember a traumatic event in his past, but their attempt by filling his cell with water and nearly drowning him proved ineffective. It was not until Eggsy bought a terrier which resembled Hart's dog, Mr. Pickle and gave it to Hart then afterwards drawing a Kingsman Pistol at it did Hart's memories came back to him. Trivia * Harry is right-handed, as he explains to Eggsy, that all Kingsman wear their wrings on which ever hand is dominant, and he can be seen wearing his wring on his right hand, thus making him right-handed. Gallery Harry_Hart.jpg Kingsman_c__140522002704.jpg 5d3555962197959a83fae5776153a4aa.jpg Harry_Hart3.jpg Kingsman_Slide_3.jpg 4459304-kingsman2.jpg Kingsman-the-secret-service-movie-screenshot-colin-firth-harry-hart-galahad-5.jpg E6d77589d40f8a495b985f16e93afd47.jpg 13d87cf4e5d0c69a.jpg 6fda9d7219be8edf5999f1ad2f2b7cca.gif 6d86535eff0b6c304052f3a058f9bf65.jpg 1424074223-jk-o.jpg 8116994aa9f9c20510bde9f0060dbd0af1bd7e21.jpg Landscape-1500374289-colin-firth-kingsman-tgc.jpg maxresdefault (8).jpg 0f968f5fedf7a9bd4bafc839fa393f3a.gif Kingsman-The-Golden-Circle-Poster-Colin-Firth-Former-Agent-Galahad.jpg Category:Charaters Category:Agents Category:Kingsman: The Secret Service (film) characters Category:Kingsman: The Golden CIrcle characters Category:Allies Category:Kingsman Agents Category:British